The Mistake
by Ektha
Summary: Edward Cullen: Hot captain of the Forks High Eagle's soccer team. Jacob Black: Possessive captain of the La Push Wolves' soccer team. Isabella Swan: Sassy on & off girlfriend of Jacob Black. The Plan: To win league by stealing Isabella. The Mistake: Love.


_Summary: Edward Cullen: Gorgeous, bad boy captain of the Forks High Eagle's soccer team. Jacob Black: Cute, possessive captain of the La Push Wolves' soccer team. Isabella Swan: Beautiful, sassy on and off girlfriend of Jacob Black. The Plan: To secure Championship win – distract Jacob Black by stealing Isabella Swan. The Mistake: Love._

_A/N: The prologue is told in third person, the rest_ _will be in Bella's point of view._

_Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I own the plot._

**Prologue**

Edward Cullen stood in front of the newly picked, tired and sweating Eagle's soccer team. The team was silent as he stood before them, his authority permeating the air.

"Boys!" he shouted, "What is our goal?"

"Win the Volturi Championship!" replied the team.

"I can't hear you!"

"Win the Volturi Championship!"

"How?" Edward asked.

"By doing whatever it take!"

"Yes! Whatever it takes! And that means beating those pathetic Wolves!"

The Eagles cheered, fueled by an in bred hate. "Go, shower and sleep because I expect your asses to be here at six tomorrow! And then again at three, after school."

The team ran off leaving Edward and his two co-captains, Jasper and Emmet, to walk slowly towards the locker room.

"Looks like we have a strong team this year." Emmet commented.

Jasper shrugged, "The Wolves haven't even picked their team yet, we don't know what we're up against."

"Speak of the devil," Edward growled, his eyes focused on the red Hummer parked in front of the locker rooms.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jasper hissed.

"Let's find out," Edward said, walking towards the car.

As the Eagles reached the parking lot, Jacob Black stepped out of the car, grinning widely.

"Cullen," he drawled.

"Black!" Edward exclaimed, as if they were good friends. "What a surprise."

Jacob shrugged, "Thought I'd drop by, I must say, I didn't think the Eagles would need to start practising so early in the season. Not so confident, I gather?"

The comment dispersed any pseudo comraderie between the two captains.

"Fuck off, Black. As far as I understand you don't even have a team as yet… I guess no-one wants to lower themselves to Wolves status."

"Quite the opposite, Cullen." Jacob spat out, "We had so many boys try out I had to take the summer just to deliberate which ones would have the honour of helping to kick your ass."

Edward smirked, "You see this is where we're different. I don't need lackeys to kick your ass."

Jacob took a step forward, his fist clenched tight, before anything could happen a sweet voice rang out.

"Jacob! God, I knew I would find you here!" Bella Swan called out as she rounded the corner.

"Bells! Sorry, I just stopped for a second…" Jacob started.

Bell walked to him while assesing the situation, grabbing his fisted hand she intertwined their fingers. She turned towards the Eagles, "Afternoon boys,' She said smiling.

"Yo Baby B," Emmet blurted out.

"Hey Bella," Jasper drawled.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Bella," he grinned. He directed his gaze back to Jacob, "I didn't realise you needed to be saved by your girlfriend," he taunted.

Jacob immediately tensed up again, "Fuck off Cullen! I'll take you on right now!" He moved forward only to be stopped by Bella's hand on his chest.

"Jake, please, can we just go," she pleaded.

"Yes, _Jake_," Edward teased, "Listen to Bella."

Jake took a step forward, "Please Jake, please just ignore him. Let's go." Bella moved her hands to his cheeks, forcing him to focus on her. Jacob took as second before he relaxed, his hands moving possessively to Bella's waist.

"Stop looking at her ass, Cullen," He warned.

Edward laughed, "I wasn't, Black! But please, if I wanted to check out Bella's ass I'd just have to look out my bedroom window. She tends to foget to close her curtains after a shower."

Jacob lunged forward, punching Edward in the jaw. Emmet was on him, pulling him back while Bella grabbed his arm.

"For fuck's sake, Edward! Must you be so antagonistic! Jacob, let's go. Now!" Bella yelled.

Edward laughed while rubbing his jaw, "Let's leave the violence for the field, Black."

Jacob shrugged off Emmet arm, "Watch yourself, Cullen," he growled as he walked to the car.

Bella and Jacob got in the car and the red Hummer sped away.

Edward grinned, "I got it, boys."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"A way to win the Championship," said Edward.

"How?" Emmet asked.

Edward smirked, looking in the direction of the car, rubbing his jaw slowly, "Bella Swan."


End file.
